Rule Number 24
by liketotescray
Summary: Beast Boy is pushing his boundaries; and his luck! Hopefully Raven won't kill him... Another one-shot, but I might continue it:) Hints of BBRae, as usual!


I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"So the funniest thing happened to me and Cy today!"

"..."

"Do you want to know?"

Silence.

"Hello? Earth to Rae!"

The green changeling scooted across the couch until he was right next to the reading empath.

"Uhh, don't say anything if you want to hear my story."

"..."

"Awesome! So I was in the kitchen and all of a sudden... Are you even listening?" He leaned in closer, watching as her eyes struggled to remain focused on the words before her. "Alright... don't say anything if you think I'm hilarious."

Again, he was met with silence.

"Knew it! Hah, okay, uhm, don't say anything if you think I'm the most attractive superhero you've ever me-"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?!" the pale girl snapped as she jerked her head up from her book, but suddenly found herself nose-to-nose with the green boy.

"No?" Beast Boy whimpered, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with fear. Her expression mirrored his perfectly.

_Oh god, this is bad. This is bad! She's gonna kill me!_ he panicked as the moments slowly passed by, neither of them daring to move.

_I am going to kill him!_ her thoughts echoed, though she still couldn't find the sense to move away. "What. Are. You. _Doing?!_" she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Hehe, uhh... Spendingtimewithadearfriendwhowouldnevereverhurtmeforanhonestmistakeofinvadingherpersonalspace?" he offered sheepishly as he slowly leaned away.

Raven regarded him skeptically. She knew it _was_ an honest mistake, but she couldn't have him go unpunished, for fear he'd think she was going soft, and the possibility of him trying it again. "I think we need a new rule."

"Ugh! Not _another_ one! Really woman, you're gonna have to write me a book!" he groaned in exasperation. "And they're always so weird, like 'no jokes for a week after the full moon' or 'never talk to you after you get your teeth cleaned.' Why can't they be something simple, like no swimming after you eat or no kissing on the first date- well maybe not_ that_ one, haha... But not because you'd _want_ me to kiss you on the first date- or ever! I'm not saying that! Who's saying that? Not me! Pshh, like we'd ever be in that situation! Not that I wouldn't _want_ to be in it- but I'm not saying I would want to be in it, I just wouldn't 'cuz it's not like we see each other that way, though I'm not saying we_ couldn't_ see each other in that way, but we just don't, so it's like, like why even bring it up, you know?"

Raven stared wide-eyed at Beast Boy as he mentally slapped himself in embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I even say that? 'Oh look, I'm Beast Boy, I'm socially awkward around pretty girls.' No, you're just an idiot!_

The empath continued to watch Beast Boy as he bobbed his head to the conversation he was having with himself.

"So, rule number 24," she began slowly, Beast Boy quickly directing his attention back to her, "You must sit at least _one_ couch cushion away from me. Is that simple enough?"

"Awe, but Raaaee! What if I want to cuddle?"_ WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "...you know, as... like... a cat! Not as a human! That would be _soooo_ weird! Hahahaha..."

Raven's calm expression quickly shifted to one of annoyance as Beast Boy's awkward laughter slowly faded.

"Ha ha. No. One cushion away, at all times, _got it?_" she pressed on, ignoring the reigniting of the fire upon her face and the black aura around her book.

"Yeah," he sighed, thankful that she seemed to dismiss the awkwardness of his comments. Slowly he scooted down the couch until exactly one cushion was between them.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room," she announced as she gracefully stood from her seated position.

"Okay, later Rae- wait! I didn't finish my-" but in a swirl of darkness the empath teleported from the common room. "-story." the changeling finished lamely.

"That's probably a good thing."

"AHHHH!" Beast Boy shrieked as he fell off the couch. "Dang it, Cy! How long have you been there? How much did you hear?"

The robotic teen feigned a look of innocence. "Oh, not long, and not much, not that I'm saying there wasn't much said, but it's like, why even bring it up, you know?" he smiled wickedly.

Beast Boy rested his face in his hands as he realized his best friend would never let him live this down. "Why didn't you put me out of my misery?" he mumbled.

"'Cuz I'm a horrible friend, you're hilarious when you ramble, and I have never seen either of you blush so much during one conversation. Heck, you gave Star and Rob a run for their money!" Cyborg laughed, wiping a tear from his human eye, before his cheerful smile faded into a not-so-amused frown."Now, please explain to me why spilling waffle batter all over my exposed circuits is considered 'the funniest thing.'"

The green changeling smiled sheepishly as he slowly backed away from the suddenly serious half-robot. "You know, the full moon isn't for three more days, so I'm going to go talk to Raven! Later, dude!"

With a bewildered expression upon his face, Cyborg watched as his best friend turned into a green cat and sprinted out of the common room.

* * *

Another one-shot! Three in three days? I am on a roll! Anywhoo, let me know what you think! Aaaand I'd appreciate any suggestions, though I'm most comfortable writing humor, so preferably humorous suggestions:) Ohh, and I'm planning on refraining from any flat-out romance between these two, at least until I build their relationship a bit more, so sorry if you're wanting some super fluffy-fluff! But if you like flustered characters and awkward conversations, stick around;)


End file.
